deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Missions
Missions in Dead Frontier 2: Missions in Dead Frontier 2 will be available on launch of the game in Early Access on September 5th, 2018. Missions can be activated by interacting with NPC's around the world, they are primarily found within outpost buildings, but some may randomly be found in buildings anywhere. To see any active missions you may have, open your inventory and select "Mission Log" at the top of the window. In Dead Frontier 2 you are able to play as many missions as you wish, should you not run out of NPC's to interact with. The most effective way to gather as many missions as possible is to travel to each of the three outposts interacting with all Npcs in the main room, and first connecting rooms of each. Buildings with active missions inside them found on your mission log will be visible from a large distance outside and display with a green name. Missions expire and reset at 9:00 AM GMT every day, you must complete any active missions prior to this time or the mission will disappear from your mission log and all found mission items will disappear. Note: Unique mission items cannot be traded, if you are looking to help another player complete a mission, they must travel to the exact location(s) you looted the mission items. In order to successfully complete a mission, you must return to the NPC that offered it to you and select "Complete Mission" to receive any rewards. Missions typically offer experience and money as a reward, the amount you receive scales based on the difficulty of the mission, such as the outpost or location it is offered from, the general difficulty of the mission, and the size of the location the mission sends you to. You can increase the amount of Exp points you receive when completing a mission if you have items (clothing or weapons) that increase the experience you receive (+ EXP%), if you have the "Fast Learner" ability or if you use the Halloween/ Christmas candy. For this effect to be activated you must have the objects equipped AT THE TIME OF TURN IN THE MISSION. For example: If there is a mission that gives 100 experience points as a reward and you have a 50% bonus of xp, upon completion you will receive 150 experience points instead of 100. There are a number of different types of missions offered in Dead Frontier 2, but all missions are randomly generated daily. This means a specific mission you may have had the day before may appear again, but the location, experience and money reward, and NPC offering it will have changed. With this random generation in place, it is nearly impossible to provide guides and explanations for each possible mission in the game, there are thousands of them. Below you will find many of the different types of missions offered by NPC's and general idea of how to complete them, but they are not full tutorials. Missions Building / Street Extermination Travel to the requested building / street and kill a number of zombies. If the mission takes place inside a building, all those infected when entering and those that appear from the doors when you are already inside count for the purpose of the mission (the worms that leave the infected at death do NOT count towards the total) . If the mission takes place in the street you must be patient, normally the amount requested is not in the street at the time of entering, you must go around and wait for them to continue appearing (it is best to kill the zombies with weapons, to raise Aggro) . Crows (if the mission is in a level 10+ area) count toward the mission objective, while parasitic worms do not count. These missions are preferable to complete in Singleplayer, so other people do not kill your zombies. Collect Blood Samples Travel to the requested building and collect blood samples. The samples are obtained by killing zombies whose corpse will appear as a lootable object (normally the ones that leave the samples are the common zombies), or by checking corpses that are in place. Normally the room containing a sample will not have any other lootable objects. When such missions are generated, samples are only obtained in specific rooms, and these rooms do not change. Find Object Travel to the requested building and find a specific object, the object will be in a lootable place inside the building. Find a Lost Person Travel to the requested building and locate a lost person in it. This mission can have two possible results when generated, the lost person is alive or dead. When is alive, you will find an NPC with the person´s name in a room of the place. You must interact with him/ her and return to the NPC that gave the mission to complete it. In case the person is dead, some evidence of their death must be found (Wallet, credit card, name tag). This evidence can be found in a lootable object inside the building or it can be dropped by a zombie by killing it in a specific room of the place. The location of the NPC if it is alive or the evidence if the person is dead does not change. Obtain a Particular Game Object Get the object by any means. These missions are easy, just find the object that the NPC is looking for and return with it, this object can be purchased, looted or in any way. Mission Guides You can find a mission guide that is updated every day on this page (https://df2haven.com/). You can also join the official site of Dead Frontier 2 in Discord, there is a special forum where players advise how to complete the missions as they are accomplished.